Quality of Service (“QoS”) policies are typically implemented within a telecommunications network in order to provide for proper prioritization and routing of different types of traffic. Such policies may enable users or applications on telecommunications network to receive preferential treatment within the network. Standard implementations of QoS policies allow for the policies to be configured only on a static basis, meaning that application or forwarding class mixtures (i.e., QoS profiles) are set and do not change over time.